


Dukey Dick

by BackwardsHellhound



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, kms, pleasedontkillusthisisajoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsHellhound/pseuds/BackwardsHellhound
Summary: My cousin and I decided that we should make this. I apologize in advance for what you are about to read.





	Dukey Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesus Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesus+Christ).



> I'm so sorry...

It was a bootiful friday afternan and Dookay and Joony were hoe alone.

 

"Dook Boi" Joon say quik. he want dookey anus very fastly. john boi was very hoorn becuz he always watching powerpuff girl time.

 

"You are as beautiful as the sunrise, and I am totally in love with you." Dook said bac in reply.

 

"wat" Johnnn said bcuz he ded not understanding.

 

"jk u hot, sex pls?" Dokk approach him quick an take his penile device in his furry paw

 

" ** _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_** " Ohnny get excite so he penis get big to go in Dook.

 

"I luv ur cock babe" Dook say with whimper/moon.

 

jon stick whole arm in Dookey asshole and he moan lud.

 

"woof for me bebe" John say as he pull he arm out and put his penis penis into Dook.

 

"K" He said and howld at the cake gods for cumming.

 

"Art thou cum?" He ask his man and his man say:

 

"yAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as the white stuff does the thing.

 

"good doggie" boy say but dookey was not cum yet. He do his thang and go to slip. Johnny Toast love his dog so gn

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
